


i dont think i'm perfect (but i like when you say i am)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A sad cinnamon roll, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Can be seen as Jefferlaf, Flowers, Good night, Hurt/Comfort, Laf and Jefferson aren't biological brothers, Laf is a cinnamon roll, M/M, Mentioned Eating Disorders, One-Shot, Refusal to Eat, Someone save Laf please, T rash, Thomas is a good man, Thomas is good, What Have I Done, a n g s t, but they might as fuckin well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lafayette isn't perfect.Thomas likes to make him think that he is.[ Or: Laf has a bad day, and Thomas just wants Laf to be happy. ]





	i dont think i'm perfect (but i like when you say i am)

**Author's Note:**

> o h my god  
> i am so sorry this is trash

No one is perfect. 

 

That's the rule of the world. No one is. But some people are special.

 

He likes to call the special people "perfect flowers". He likes those types of people. 

The bad people he likes to call the "wilted flowers". Those types of people aren't as nice.

  
Lafayette likes to think that he's one of those flowers.

 

Not a perfect flower;

A wilted flower.

  
He's far from perfect; far from it. He was just one in a million wilted, torn flowers.

  
When Lafayette sits in his room, staring at the ceiling for what seems like hours; He doesn't expect anyone to come in and ask him how he's doing, or how his day was because- who cares what happened to him today? Who cares how he's doing?

Answer? Thomas Jefferson. 

Laf likes Thomas.

Thomas is a perfect flower.

Thomas slowly opened the door, the high-sounding creak making him wince in pain.

"Hey, Gil. How was your day?" Jefferson attempted to start a conversation, a few stray curls out of place on his face."There's some food downstairs, mon ami. You can come have some if you'd like."

Lafayette flipped over, deciding to look at the wall instead of Thomas. "Pas faim." He wasn't hungry. If he ate now, he'd just be choking it up later anyways. He'd much rather skip a meal than spend 2 hours in the bathroom puking his out his guts.

 

Jefferson sighed deeply, the slight pitter-patter of his shoes on the wooden floor sounding rhymic in Laf's brain. He sat on the bed beside Laf, looking at him  "Gilbert, you haven't eaten in two days. You need food, chéri.."

Laf shook his head. "I don't want to eat Thomas. I am not hungry." He kept refusing. He would keep refusing until Thomas left him alone.

 

He's not a perfect flower.

 

Thomas frowned deeply, looking down at his French friend. "I know that's a lie, Gilbert. You can't go 2 days without eating and not be hungry."

Jefferson is.

Gil gulped the lump in his throat down, shoving his face into the comforting white pillows. "J-Je vais bien." He didn't want Thomas to be concerned. Thomas isn't supposed to be concerned. "I am fine, Jefferson. Thank you for your concern." He leaned up a bit and weakly smiled, the look of suspicion and slight concern etched into every corner of Thomas's face.

He's not a perfect flower.

 

Thomas got up from the bed and walking towards the door. "I'll be back." Lafayette strained the smile, nodding. "Alright mon ami."

 

Jefferson is.

 

A few minutes later, Thomas came back up with a bowl of (none other than) mac n' cheese and placed it on the bedside table. "I brought you some food, Gil." He smiled a bit, sitting next to Laf.

 

He's not a perfect flower.

 

Laf smiled back, _genuinely_ , and grabbed the bowl. "Merci, Thomas."

 

Jefferson is.

 

Jefferson leaned down and kissed Gilbert's cheek. "No problem. I'm gonna go watch some TV." He got back up and started the walk back towards the creaky old door, the pitter patter of his footsteps echoing throughout the room.

He's not a perfect flower.

 

"And, Laf?" He turned back around to look over his shoulder.

 

Jefferson is.

 

"Yes?" Laf asked.

He's not a perfect flower.

 

"I'm always here for you. Come to me if you need anything, ever." Thomas walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

Thomas is.

Laf smiled at the door, before looking down at the bowl of macaroni before taking a small bite of it.

 

He's not a perfect flower.

 

But Thomas likes to make him think that he is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TO SLEEP IT IS 2 AM ON A SCHOOL NIGHT WHAT AM I DOING,,
> 
> THIS IS TRASH  
> IM TRASH
> 
> BYE
> 
> translations  
> J-Je vais bien - I'm fine  
> Pas Faim - Not hungry  
> Mon ami - My friend


End file.
